Find The Right Man
by Christine1827
Summary: “Um, I really like you Gabriella and I think that if you would just give me a chance we could be perfect for each other.” Troy said awfully fast but Gabriella caught every word. Troyella One-Shot.


You found the right man in the right place

**A/N: This is one for Find the Right Man by Alanis Morisette. I love her music and the first time I heard this song the same day I started on this one-shot and I have had it written for two days but my internet was being weird, so I couldn't post it. For those of you who read Beat Up By A Girl there is a new chapter up!**

**Rated: K+**

_You found the right man in the right place  
Once in a while you meet him face to face_

Gabriella tried to snap out of her daydream but it was proving to be harder to do then she had thought it would be.

Troy Bolton. He was her major crush, but of course he didn't know that...yet. She met him at a summer camp two years ago and saw him every Saturday since then. Troy lived in the neighboring town and went to school at Jefferson High, so they always talked on the phone, texted, or sent instant messagespretty much everyday.

She was always talking about getting to see him on Fridays at lunch to her friends Taylor and Kelsi, and they usually just responded with a roll of the eyes.Gabriella was head over heels for Troy. Everyone could see it, everyone except Troy.

_It was love at first sight  
Honey you've gotta fight for his love, for his love_

Gabriella tuned out the rambling teacher and her mind once again wandered to Troy–something that had been happening quiet a lot lately.

Gabriella hadn't wanted to go to Sandy Creek Summer Camp, but her mom had to go on a business trip and wasn't comfortable with leaving her fifteen year old daughter to fend for herself for a week and a half. Mrs. Montez searched the internet and stumbled across the camp and it was the exact same dates as her business trip, and signed Gabriella up.Bingo, there was Mrs. Montez' solution. If Gabriella went to camp then Mrs. Montez could be absolutely sure that Gabriella would be safe while she was in California.

The whole duration of the drive to Sandy Creek Summer Camp Gabriella complained and argued with her mom about going. That was until she saw him. He was walking to the main cabin to check in when Gabriella's mom stopped the car and grabbed some of Gabriella's things from the trunk.

Mrs. Montezbrought Gabriella her _bags _at the passenger seat only to see Gabriella staring at the blue-eyed, sandy brown haired boy. The older Montez woman smiled at Gabriella, who was unaware that her mom knew she was staring at the boy. Gabriella was going to have a better time at camp then she had previously thought.

That same boy that Gabriella had seen when she drove up to the camp was none other than Troy Bolton.Gabriella and Troy were paired up quiet frequently during the camp and became friends instantly.

_  
He feels the same way, I think you know it  
you can't be afraid to show it_

Troy stared at Gabriella as she entered the café. This was their usual meeting spot on Saturdays before they either went to the park or movies or something. To Troy, Gabriella looked even more stunning than usual. Her ebony loose curls fell down her back, her green and white striped strapless top brought out her tan, and her white shorts cut off three inches above her knee and showed some of her perfect legs. She wore light make up like always.

When she sat down at the table across from Troy, she blushed. Gabriella had caught Troy staring at her. "You look amazing, Brie." Troy complimented, causing Gabriella to blush even more.

_  
When will this hidden emotion  
Give you the notion'  
To make the first move  
Make the first move_

Gabriella flopped down onto her bed. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Troy and she would shamelessly flirt, he would place his arm around her shoulders, and Gabriella would kiss him on the cheek goodbye, yet neither of them would make the first move. That frustrated Gabriella slightly. She wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend at this moment, she wanted to be able to solve the mystery that was going on inside her brain and find out what it would be like to actually kiss him.

Maybe she would have to make the first move after all.

_  
You gotta get it straight  
Oh dear don't wait  
This might be your lucky day  
Don't say that there's no way  
Darling you just can't let him go  
Deep down in your heart you can't feel at all_

Gabriella sighed. She had just missed the perfect chance to make the first move, but she chickened out.She and Troy were sitting on the park bench and Troy had his arm around her shoulders and Gabriella was discreetly leaning into his body. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. Their eyes locked and she could sense that they were both pondering over what to do.

Gabriella was about to lean in to meet his lips in a kiss, but she chickened. Troy must have been thinking about doing the same thing but also chickened because he looked from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes again. At the same time they turned their heads and acted as if they weren't thinking about just kissing the other.

Gabriella mentally kicked herself and knew that she needed to talk to Taylor and Kelsi about this. They would be wanting to know anyway, and maybe they could help her find some courage to actually kiss, or ask out,Troy.

_  
I'll be calling all there is  
For his love, for his love  
You know you can take his heart away_

The popcorn bag popped one last time before the microwave beeped. Gabriella retrieved the popcorn bag carefully and poured the puffy, yellow kernels into a large bowl. After throwing away the bag, Gabriella grabbed the bowl of popcorn and walked back into the living room.

"Finally! Popcorn!" Kelsi yelled as Gabriella came into sight. The three girls, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi, were sitting on a few blankets on the floor of Gabriella's living room. Kelsi had been craving popcorn and the other two girls agreed, so Gabriella went and popped a bag in the microwave.

Taylor and Gabriella laughed at how exited Kelsi became over the popcorn. "So what happened with you and Troy?" Taylor questioned and Gabriella blushed instantly.

"OH! She's blushing!" Kelsi pointed out with a mouth full of popcorn, "Spill girl!"

Gabriella told them the whole story about the incident on the park bench earlier that day, not forgetting to mention that Troy looked like he was thinking about doing to same thing as Gabriella was.

_  
Just look straight in his eyes  
And then you say  
Hey can't you just see  
We'll be great you and me_

Kelsi and Taylor both squealed at Gabriella's story. Gabriella dramatically put her hands over her ears, "Wake the whole town why don't cha!" she teased.

"Glad your mom ain't home or else she would be yelling at us for being to loud!" Taylor said with a giggle and the other two girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"See," Kelsi started to say, getting back on the subject of Troy and Gabriella, "You need to just look him in the eyes and tell him that it would be great if you two were together. Then he will think about, realize that you are right, and you two will live happily ever after!"

"You should write a soap opera, not school musicals." Gabriella joked. "But your idea isn't that bad, _if_ I can summon the courage to do it."

"If you want to be with him as bad as you say you do, then you'll have no problem." Taylor said before the girls decided to watch a movie.

_  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
You gotta get it straight  
Oh dear don't wait  
This might be your lucky day  
Don't say that there's no way_

"Do it today." Taylor urged Gabriella Saturday morning over the phone. "You are meeting him again right?"

"Well, yeah but..." Gabriella trailed off. The girls night was seven days ago and Gabriella was meeting him later that day at the normal spot.

"Gabriella Marie Montez! Do you want to be his girlfriend or not?" Taylor said into the phone dramatically.

"Of course I do! I just don't know if I'll be able to do it..." Gabriella answered instantly.

"Well then I guess you are gonna have to say something to him then aren't you?" Taylor continued to press.

"Yeah..." Gabriella mumbled, "Look, I gotta meet Troy in an hour. I gotta go."

"Okay. I hope to be talking to a Gabriella that has a boyfriend tomorrow!" Taylor teased, "Bye." She added before they both hung up.

Gabriella threw the phone onto her bed and sighed. She had one hour to think about the whole asking Troy out situation. After thinking with no avail, she just decided to get ready for her and Troy's meeting.

The mirror proved that Gabriella had done a decent job of getting ready for cramming getting ready into fifteen minutes. A pair of black skinny jeans were hugging the curves of her legs, a turquoise t-shirt contrasted with the jeans perfectly, and a pair of matching turquoise ballet flats protected her feet. Only applying a light amount of make-up, she walked down the stairs and shouted to her mother that she was meeting Troy as per the norm.

Gabriella jumped into her silver Saturn and pulled out of the drive with a grin across her features. She was going to tell Troy. She _needed _to tell him.

_  
You found the right man in the right place  
Once in a while you meet him face to face  
It was love at first sight_

"Troy?" Gabriella asked the very hott dude sitting across from her on the picnic table at the park beside the café. The two were sitting on the table part of the picnic table and were using where most people sat as a place to set their feet. He looked up from the grass and looked into her eyes as she spoke. A common courtesy that took her breath away because of he blue color of his eyes that was so surreal.

"I need to tell you something but you don't have to feel obligated to respond, okay?" Gabriella said, she shyness coming in, and coming in fast.

"Could I tell you something too? I really want to tell you." Troy said looking nervous, something that was not really normal for him.

"You can go first…" Gabriella offered. What if he said something that he just got a girlfriend? Then she would sound stupid about admitting her feelings to him, and she definitely didn't want that. If he went first she wouldn't have to fret about that scenario.

"Um, I really like you Gabriella and I think that if you would just give me a chance we could be perfect for each other." Troy said awfully fast but Gabriella caught every word.

Gabriella scooted closer to him on the picnic table. "I was going to say the same thing. Except switch the 'give me a chance' with 'I loved you at first sight from camp'." She said softly.

"So…? Would you… like… ya know…" Troy stuttered. Gabriella had this effect on him. When he was with her all senses vanished.

"I would love to have you as my boyfriend if that was what you were trying to say." Gabriella hoped she was right.

_  
Honey you've gotta fight for his love, for his love  
It was love at first sight_

Troy didn't answer with words. He just slid off the table and planted his feet on the grass in front of her. Gabriella felt his hands grip her waist sweetly and he pulled her so that her legs wrapped around his middle and her arms latched around his neck. She had never been in a moment like this before, it was indescribable. His sent was so intoxicating and she could feel how muscular his arms were for they were supporting her while he held her.

She heard the grass and gravel crunch his shoes as he walked somewhere unbeknownst to Gabriella for she was lost looking at his face in the light of the sunset; the sun was just about to be out of sight. He was looking ahead to make sure that they were heading the right way and he looked to be concentrating on not dropping her.

His feet came to a halt and he plopped himself onto the grass again, never letting go of Gabriella. "Look how beautiful that is." Troy said looking a head.

Gabriella turned as much as she could in his grasp and saw the sunset, a mix of brilliant colors all forming a masterpiece, reflecting against the pond she had never really thought twice about. Out of all the times she had been here she had never noticed the natural beauty of the pond. Not to mention, the sunset was mirrored on the water and she could hear the water lapping against the earth, soothing her.

"This is spectacular Troy. I never noticed how beautiful this is…" Gabriella said in awe but trailed off when she noticed that his gaze was set on her, not the reflected sunset any more.

_  
Honey you've gotta fight for his love, for his love  
It was love at first sight_

The next thing Gabriella knew she was in heaven on earth.

Troy's lips were sweetly and softly planted on hers and her eyes were closed along with his. She would remember this moment with buoyant clarity for many years to come. This was the start of a beautiful relationship and all because she had finally found the right man. And she was never going to loose him.

_  
Honey you've gotta fight for his love, for his love  
It was love at first sight Honey you've gotta fight for his love, for his love_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I personally love the song to death. I will start taking requests and I will try to write one on your request as soon as possible, but sometimes I can't think of a one-shot to go with a few songs. Just leave a review with a song title and artist and I'll se what I can write. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT OR WHICH ONESHOT IS YOUR FAVORITE SO FAR SO I KNOW WHAT KINDS TO WRITE ABOUT MORE!**

**xHorsesmakemehappy**


End file.
